kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Toki (Taki Gaiden)
(World of Soulcalibur; both timelines) |firstepisode = The Seal Is Complete! ~A.D. 1583~ |lastepisode = Epilogue: Farewell to the Stage of History |numberofepisodes = 2 }} is a non-playable character in the Soul series fighting games. In both timelines of the Soulcalibur universe, he is the master and foster father of Taki (that also includes her alternate counterpart) who raised her into becoming the demon huntress that she is now. History Original Timeline He was the one who found and raised Taki. Although a benevolent man, he fell into the influence of evil and sought the mystical sword Mekki-Maru to grow in strength. Hachibei, formerly co-leader of the group, escaped with the blade and his daughter, Chie, and went into hiding. Still, Toki would not stop until Mekki-Maru was in his possession, so he sent various ninjas, Taki with them, to find Hachibei. Eventually he found out Taki lied to him about Hachibei's aforementioned death in an attempt to keep Hachibei safe. Toki sent his right-hand man Geki to retrieve Mekki-Maru from her. Geki wasn't successful, but Toki kept sending ninjas against his former student. His last battle was against Taki in the Buddha Sanctum. He absorbed the powerful demon Gel-o-Fury and stood against Taki, who defeated him with the techniques he taught her. Upon his last words, Gel-O-Fury - still merged with Toki's soul - escaped his host and flew westward, eventually being consumed by Soul Edge. 17 years later, Taki heard rumors that Toki was still alive. She left on a journey to the west to investigate. This, however, ended with Taki badly injured before she was saved by Heishiro Mitsurugi, and nursed back to health prior to Taki and Natsu being unknowingly sent 400 years into the future. New Timeline Pre-reset Toki's history is normally is the same as with the original timeline. He ordered some of his ninjas - Geki, Doki and Maki to hunt down Taki to claim Mekki-Maru. While the Urabe faction, led by Shuki were weary of his madness. In 1586, she would be confronted by his adoptive daughter, whereas in 1583, Toki battles the Taki of the old timeline. The original Taki successfully defeats Toki in an emotional battle, to which somehow recognizes the original timeline Taki as the same Taki he raised, preventing his mad quest of searching Soul Edge, the consequence of his death leads to a time paradox where Another Taki is no longer an outcast. Post-reset After Taki resets both the timelines of the and World of Soulcalibur, and subsequently returning back to the latter world; she would once again settle the matter with Toki, where the master and student would engage one another in a fierce battle just like in the previous timelines, all while being possessed by Gel-O-Fury. Only this time, Taki defeats Toki by transforming into Kamen Rider Taki for the first time since the reset, before finishing him off with the as MugenryuTaki, and Gurenryu devouring Gel-O-Fury. Toki once again made peace with his student and adoptive daughter before finally passing away, this time for good. Family *Another Taki - adoptive daughter; new timeline *Taki - adoptive daughter; original timeline *Geki - student, deceased *Maki - student, deceased *Doki - student, deceased Personality Toki was once a benevolent man until he fell into the influence of evil and sought the mystical sword Mekki-Maru to grow in strength. Behind the Scenes Notes *The revisiting of Taki's final battle with Toki in the season 2 finale can be somewhat symbolic with Taki's closure after resetting both the Kamen Riders' and Soulcalibur timelines. Due to the fact that during the events of Soulcalibur V, Taki went off to confirm if Toki was alive; prompting Natsu to journey to find her master at the time. Appearances External Links *Toki at Soulcalibur Wiki. Category:Evil turns good Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Fox Monsters Category:Last Monster